Pirates at Fairy Tail!
by Izlawake
Summary: The Straw Hats get swept up in a typhoon and find themselves in Fiore! What will happen when they go to the Fairy Tail guild hall? What hijinks and hilarity will ensue? One thing is for sure, it will be chaos. Eventual NaLu.
1. Pirates at Fairy Tail!

**This is my first crossover. I got the idea from a meme that contained both Cana and Nami and I thought, "Why not?"**

**Pirates At Fairy Tail!**

In the vast, cobalt blue sea, the Thousand Sunny sailed across the boundless sea. her crew consisted of nine silly, but powerful people, including a raccoon, or is it a reindeer? Her captain sat on her prow, a large lion head, his straw hat resting upon his face. It was Monkey D. Luffy, the man who will become King of the Pirates!

"Luffy!" called a high-pitched voice. It was his navigator Nami. She strolled over to him holding a map. When their cook, Sanji, saw her, blood splurted from his nose, turning his clothes into a red mess. "Luffy, we need to be careful around these waters, there's been word of strange typhoons that sweep ships away."

Luffy only grinned like the idiot he was. "Don't worry Nami, the Thousand Sunny can withstand anything that comes her way!" No one noticed, but a large sweat drop appeared on the lion's head. Luffy hoped off and went around the deck, watching his crew members. He watched Zoro lifting weights of three tons in his arms, Usopp was working on his weapons, and Robin was reading beside her garden, where she has a dew arms watering the plants. Luffy was so happy for his family; they knew how to relax at sea.

It was some time later when a typhoon hit them. The crew ran to their positions to lower the sails, and control the ship in the storm. Without warning, the storm lifted the ship into the sky, high above. Everyone was afraid, except for Luffy, who was getting excited. "Smells like an adventure guys!" he called. Everyone took refuge with the ship's body, except Chopper, who felt content with hugging Zoro's head. The storm swept them further up into the sky, before setting them back down gently in the water.

The crew regained their bearings and saw that their surroundings have changed completely. they were surrounded by only ocean before they went up, now there was land around them, and the typhoon had disappeared from view.

"What happened?" said a puzzled Sanji. "Something was weird about that typhoon that caught us. A small boat containing two men drifted by them, heading for the mainland.

Luffy rushed to the port side. "Oi! Is there a place where we can dock and get something to eat?" he called. One of the men stared up at Luffy.

"Ah yes, there's a harbor nearby. Follow us there, and we can point the way forward for you," he said. Luffy said his thanks and followed the boat to the harbor located in the town of Hargeon. They docked there and followed the men to a part of town.

"Now then, here, we have several restaurants and shops you can go to, but if you want something better, you should head to Magnolia via the train station. They have much more to offer." The kind fisherman gave Nami instructions to the train station and bid them farewell. Wandering through the streets proved to be tiresome and annoying, as random people would scream at Brook, babbling things like "Black magic", before running in terror. Some would ogle at Franky's robotic body, and even Nami and Robin, only to be threatened by Sanji. A couple kids even came up to them to look at Chopper, calling him a strange raccoon or tanooki.

At the train station, they ran into even more trouble when they discovered that their money is foreign to the people, as they only accept jewels. Nami took a sapphire from her pouch and showed it to the ticket booth man. Sadly, he had to refuse it.

"Now what are we going to do?" moaned Usopp. "We have no money, and we have no idea how we even got this country." Luffy racked his brain to come up with a solution. It did not take long for him.

"We could just fight our way onto the train," he said. Sanji kicked him upside the head.

"Dumbass! We're not here to fight! We don't want to become wanted men in this place!" Sanji screamed. Then Usopp and Chopper caught Nami trying to steal a few people's wallets.

"Nami! What did Sanji just say?!" they yelled. Nami sighed and quit her pickpocketing right away.

Truly, they were at a lose, but fate seems to favor them, as a group of strange people walked by and stopped to look at them. They were just as strange as the Straw Hats were to anyone there.

One of them was a teen boy wearing a scarf with vibrant pink hair spiked up. On his shoulder rested a cute, blue cat. And it was flying with wings! Another one of them was a blonde with a pouch of keys at her belt, and she was carrying a bag and a strange, little, white creature that looked like a dog. She had a look of horror upon her face, probably due to Brook's skeletal nature. Another was a boy with black hair, and he was partly naked, wearing only pants, leaving his chest exposed. Nami commented to Robin how sexy he looked, sending Sanji in tears.

The last person, and probably the weirdest was a teenage girl with scarlet red hair, a suit of armor, a sword, and she was dragging a cart holding at least a dozen suitcases of different sizes. She looked at each of the Straw Hats with wonder.

"May I help you?" she asked in a calm tone. Her friends looked at her with shock.

"Do you not see the walking skeleton before you Erza?!" screamed the blonde. She slowly turned her head to find the skeleton inches from her face. She shrieked.

"Hello there," said Brook. The blonde began sweating furiously. "Can I borrow some money?"

"Hell no!' she screamed.

"Oh, then may I see your panties?" The color drained from the girl's and the two boys's faces.

The blonde responded with a kick to Brook's skeletal balls, then one to the face, knocking him into the floor. "Yo ho ho ho!" he said with delight.

The pink haired boy introduced himself to Luffy as Natsu Dragneel. The others were Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfillia, Erza Scarlet, and their cat Happy. Luffy introduced himself and his crew to them as well.

"So," muttered Natsu. "Where'd you get the robot dude, and how is Brooks alive? If it's dark magic, we'll have to arrest you." He looked at Luffy with a stern look. The crew could not believe this kid has the guts to stand up to Luffy like that.

Luffy laughed. "That's funny! Brook ate the revive-revive fruit, so he can live forever!" Natsu and his friends were a little confused by this.

"Well, it doesn't matter," said Erza. "Where are you all heading now?"

Robin explained the situation to Erza, ending with them having no money. "Well, that's quite a problem. Luckily, we just got back from a job, so if you want, we can pay for your tickets." Erza smiled, but Lucy was not happy about the idea considering that Brook was staring at her, even though he had no eyes.

"I'm not sitting next to him," Lucy whispered.

"I'll sit with you Lucy-san!" said Sanji as his cigarette smoke formed hearts. A sweat drop appeared on Lucy's head.

"I'd rather sit with the skeleton."

On the train, everyone was enjoying their new friends. Lucy took an interest in Chopper. "So what are you, you cute little thing?" she asked in a sweet voice, making Chopper blush.

"I-I'm just a reindeer," he muttered. Lucy started petting his belly.

"Well, you are just so cute!" She nestled him into her chest, sending him into a squirm. The others giggled to themselves, except for Sanji, who was pissed with Chopper's position.

Nami took hold of Happy in her arms. He snuggled up to her right away. "Aw! He's so cute and sweet!" she cooed. "Where did you get him?"

Natsu smiled. "I hatched him from an egg years ago. Everyone at the guild loves him, he's my friend, right Happy?"

"Aye sir!" Happy said. Everyone was shocked.

"He talks?!" said a flabbergasted Luffy. Natsu and Gray laughed.

"Yeah, we don't understand it, but magic is definitely involved with our little friend," said Gray, who was now naked, despite being dressed a few minutes ago.

"Gray, your clothes," Erza mentioned. Gray gasped and dressed with haste while Luffy and Usopp roared with laughter.

In time, they reached Magnolia station, where Natsu and his friends led the crew to their guild hall, Fairy Tail. "This is Fairy Tail, Straw Hats," said Natsu.

Everyone was in awe; it looked so beautiful to them. "It looks incredible," Luffy uttered.

Before they could enter, Erza stopped them at the door. "Now listen, you are guests here. Follow the rules, be respectful to the guild members, and try not to cause trouble. If you do, I will make you regret coming here." Everyone could feel a dark shadow hovering over them at Erza's words. Even Natsu, Gray, and Lucy felt afraid. Only Luffy was not scared, as he was too busy picking his nose to listen.

"We promise."

"Good. Then welcome to Fairy Tail!" And they entered the guild hall.

**What hijinks will the Straw Hat crew get into inside? Remember to leave a review, it helps a lot, and I'll see you next time.**


	2. FT Party!

**A little note: The crew is in their Pre-2 year time. Time for the Straw Hats first meeting with the members of Fairy Tail! How will it go? Well, continue reading to find out!**

"Then, welcome to Fairy Tail!" said Erza and everyone entered the guild hall to the sound of cheers from the guild members. The Straw Hats were in awe at the size of the guild. A few people including a short, old man came over to greet the returning teenagers.

"How was the job everyone?" the old man said. To the crew, he was only three feet tall.

"Ah, master Makarov," said Erza. "It was a complete success; went very smoothly and–"

"Hey, who's this shrimpy, old fart?" asked Luffy, pointing a finger down at Makarov. All Fairy Tail members who heard had their jaws hit the floor. Erza gave Luffy a good kick to the face, sending him flying into a wall.

"Don't talk to master Makarov that way, you stupid bastard!" she yelled. Nami, Usopp, and Chopper huddled together in fear of this woman that can beat up Luffy.

Makarov chuckled to himself. "Now, now Erza, you don't have to be rough with our new guests; I'm sure he means well. Now then, what brings you children here today?"

The crew explained their situation to Makarov, from the typhoon to meeting the FT gang. When they were done, "Well, I see you all are in a dire situation; I might know a way to return you all back to your original location, but for now, let's celebrate the return of Fairy Tail's wizards!" Everyone roared with joy as Mirajane started preparing drinks for everyone. The crew decided that was best to relax for a while until Makarov was ready to help them.

Luffy and Natsu raided many plates of food, having an eating contest between themselves. Sanji went around to start hitting on the girls, Zoro grabbed himself a drink, and Chopper was kidnapped by some of the girls of Fairy Tail.

"I'm just a reindeer!" he cried as Levy nestled against him.

"Yes, but you are so cute and cuddly," she said. The other girls cooed and rubbed Chopper some more who was smiling with delight while calling them "assholes".

Nami took a seat at the bar and ordered herself a few large pints of ale. After downing the three, she spotted a brunette with long hair guzzling down a barrel of ale herself without even pausing for a breath. Nami glared at this woman, Cana Alberona, and proceeded to order five more drinks. Cana peered out from her barrel to see Nami watching her as she downed three of the pints.

"You're quite the drinker," Cana complimented her.

"Same for you, but I'm the best drinker of the crew," Nami said back as she finished off the last pint. Cana ordered more drinks for the two of them as they began the ultimate drinking contest of the ages. People gathered around cheering both girls on as Carla kept score on their consumption amounts.

"Go Cana! You can beat her!" shouted Gray.

"I can't decide on who to cheer!" said Sanji, admiring both the women's beauty until Nami shot him an angry look, steering him to her side. "Win Nami-san!"

Nami and Cana were reaching their seventeenth drink now, and the crowd was growing with anticipation. Nami swayed on her bat stool, but she kept going while Cana began hiccuping. "Not bad," said Cana as she grabbed another drink. "I'm very (hic) very impressed with you." Nami paused from her drink to shoot Cana a happy laugh, while saliva dripped from her open mouth.

After a half hour, the girls were at their twenty-fifth drink and the end was in sight. Nami and Cana were bashing their heads against each other as their faces turned red from the alcohol. Everyone was leaning forward on their seats, eager to see who wins. Finally, both girls fall off their stools together, collapsing to the floor in an unconscious heap.

"It's a tie!" called Carla, and everyone cheered. Franky and Gray helped the girls up, but they were out cold. "That was one heck of a drinking competition."

Natsu laughed. "Cana needs to step up her game next time!" Gray dropped a rock of ice on Natsu's dish, crushing his food to mush, sending the two of them to grind each other in the face. "Why'd you do that, you frozen bastard?!"

Gray bashed foreheads with his friend. "You know Cana could've beaten Nami if she didn't drink two barrels beforehand, so back off you tiny lizard!" They went back and forth, their auras forming around them. Luffy did not pay attention to this and continued eating, snatching Natsu's squished food.

"Don't those two remind you of somebody?" Robin snickered as she and Brook watched the two teenagers.

"Oh yeah, definitely familiar," he said. Across the guild hall, Zoro and Sanji were at each other's throats.

"Listen, moss head!" yelled Sanji. "You know my lovely Nami-san won that drinking contest!"

"Bullshit, I bet I would've beaten both those girls easily!" Zoro said back.

"What?! Say that again, crap-swordsman!" Sanji kciked while Zoro blocked it with his sword and they went at each other. Alzack Connell ran over to stop them.

"Mind your own damn business!" Zoro and Sanji yelled, kicking Alzack into a wall. Bisca ran over to tend to him while Sanji ran off to flirt with the guild girls.

After a few failures with Lucy, Levy, Evergreen, and Mirajane, who was protected by her brother Elfman, Sanji thought he had no hope. Wendy saw him pass by her and she unleashed a weak version of her Sky Dragon Roar, sending Sanji flying into a wall. Sanji then turned his attention to the scarlet-haired Erza, who was sitting at a table with a few people eating a few slices of strawberry shortcake, her favorite. Sanji sat down next to her and began moving closer; Erza noticed, but paid no heed.

Sanji moved closer to Erza, but she still did not mind. "So, thanks for inviting us here, Miss Scarlet," said Sanji.

Erza took a bite from her slice of cake. "It was no problem at all; I'm just glad to see that you and the crew are having a wonderful time here." Erza looked to see Brook playing his violin for some members, while also hitting on Levy at the same time. The two of them laughed as Levy put Brook in a headlock.

"Well, I just want to express my sincere thanks, and I also want to say that you are a fascinating, and beautiful lady." Erza almost choked on her cake. Everyone sitting at that table gasped in horror at this brave man; Sanji had the guts to hit on Erza?

Erza placed her fork on her plate and placed her hand on Sanji's shoulder, making him blush instantly. "Are you hitting on me?" Erza asked in a calm tone. Sanji began freaking out until Erza drew closer to his face. "It seems to be working." Sanji's eyes turned into hearts as Erza's lips drew closer. Everyone was backing away from the table, afraid of what will happen next.

Erza wrapped her arms around Sanji more, but instead of kissing him, she put him in a choke hold, her face turning into anger. "You should know better than to try any moves on me!" She tightened her grip as the life was squeezed out of Sanji.

What happened next I cannot go into details; no, truth be told, I will not go into details as it is far too graphic to describe. I will say this though: what happened to Sanji made everyone who saw cringe and shiver. Several tables were broken, and even the walls were damaged, much to Makarov's displeasure. When the tragedy was over, Erza stretched her limbs whereas Sanji was a bloody mess on the floor. He was shivering in fear from the fearsome woman, and he was properly scarred for life now.

"That just chilled my heart," said Brook. "Oh wait, I don't have a heart! Yo ho ho ho!"

'Let's keep the party going everyone!" yelled Natsu. Everyone cheered, while Happy went "Aye!"

Luffy and his crew, minus Sanji, clashed their mugs together with the guild members. "To Fairy Tail!" everyone yelled. They all drank their fill and partied some more until everyone collapsed to the floor in a mess. Out of everyone, Luffy had the fullest belly, and Nami and Cana the most ale. The guild was so happy to have met such wonderful friends, the Straw Hats the same.

Out on the outskirts of Magnolia, a lone figure ascended over the hills to see the city in breathtaking view. The figure carried a large scythe over his shoulder, and he was shirtless, a dark colored guild mark stamped on his shoulder. It was Erigor, returning for revenge!

He spied the Fairy Tail guild from afar and grinned. "_I'm stronger this time, Natsu Dragneel_," he thought. "_I will have my revenge at last_!" He descended the hills and made his way for Magnolia.

**Oh boy, a cliffhanger in the form of a returning enemy. What will happen when Erigor arrives at Fairy Tail now stronger than before? Remember to leave a review, it helps a lot and I'll see you next time.**


	3. An Old Foe!

**Erigor is coming back for revenge! How much stronger is he since his time with Oración Seis? Let's jump in and find out!**

The entire guild, at the moment, was regaining itself from the party, which never got this out of hand before. Several members were tipsy while others were full, or wiped out of energy. Luffy rolled onto his feet and waddled his fat, happy, little self to the restroom while muttering, "Nature calls." Juvia had gotten herself drunk and was attaching herself onto Gray while spouting her feelings for him until he pried her off.

One by one, the guild members and crew rose from the floor, all feeling satisfied, but tired. The Straw Hats reformed and went to Makarov for help again as originally planned. He had Levy make some notes about the strange typhoon the Straws Hats got caught in while they were talking.

"Very interesting," Makarov said. "I've heard of teleportation magic before, but nothing of this magnitude. This brings nothing but mystery here." Makarov began stroking his beard.

"So, is there any way we can return to the Grand Line, master Makarov?" asked Nami, who was holding up a map of Magnolia.

"Perhaps, but you may have to go to the Magic Council for help however. They have access to very powerful magic, so they might have an inkling on how to help you."

The crew was a little discouraged by this; what other choice did they have? They talked it over and decided to go to Era, where the council is situated. The crew said their goodbyes to everyone, and were just heading out the door when Freed came rushing in, a panic look upon his face.

"Troubling news everyone!" he yelled. He went to Makarov. "I thought I was mistaken at first sight, but it's true; Erigor is back!"

Everyone looked at him with worry, especially Natsu. "Erigor?" Erza said. "The Shinigami Erigor? What is he doing here?"

"I don't know, when I saw him, he seemed to be hiding himself in public, but I think he will come to the guild hall!"

Natsu merely grinned, all the while channeling fire in his palms. "He must want another beating like last time! Well, then he will get a double helping this time!"

Luffy waked over to Natsu. "What's Erigor? It sounds tasty." Natsu looked at him oddly.

"What? No, Erigor is a dark wizard; he tried attacking us before in the past and now he's back. Wanna come with me?"

Luffy cracked his knuckles. "Hell yeah! This should be a piece of cake!" The two boys ran out the doors and headed for town. Nami, Usopp, Chopper, and Lucy facepalmed themselves.

"There he goes again, rushing into danger as usual," muttered Lucy.

"Same with our captain."

Lucy gave a small smile. "You think Luffy will be alright against Erigor? He might be stronger than last time we fought him."

"Never underestimate Luffy!" barked Chopper. "He's the guy who will become King of the Pirates, you know!" Lucy smiled at the little reindeer.

Out in the city, Natsu and Luffy were running side by side through the streets on the lookout for Erigor. Luffy noticed the flames in Natsu's hands and got curious. "So, how are you using fire like my brother Ace? I heard two Devil Fruits of the same kind can't exist at one time," Luffy questioned.

Natsu gave him a puzzled look. "Devil Fruit? No, I use Dragon Slayer magic that I learned from the dragon Igneel long ago. I don't know this Devil Fruit thing. What magic do you use, Luffy?"

"I don't use magic, I use my fists, which are stronger than pistols!" He curled his hand into a fist and grinned like the silly idiot he is.

"Well, don't underestimate Erigor, he uses wind magic, so be careful." Luffy nodded and they ran forward, passing a small cafe. A lone figure hiding in the shadows rose up and ran after them, a giant scythe strapped to his back.

Back at the guild, several members and the crew were gearing up to search for Erigor in the city. Warren Rocko situated himself at the guild rooftops to watch over Magnolia and communicate with everyone telepathically. Team Shadow Gear headed for the eastern part of town, what was left of Team Natsu covered the north, and several other members went east, all under orders to subdue and capture Erigor.

At the moment, Natsu and Luffy were in Magnolia square, squaring off against Erigor. The citizens scattered when Erigor attacked the young men, leaving them alone. Warren spotted the destruction and contacted the deployed members to head for the square. Erigor unleashed a flurry of his Wind Blade attack onto the boys, but Luffy dodged it while Natsu jumped in the air.

"Take this! FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Natsu bellowed out a gust of flames from his mouth at Erigor. Erigor smirked and crossed his hands in front of himself.

"STORM MAIL!" he shouted, and he was instantly blanketed in wind, brushing the flames away. Erigor rushed forward, taking Natsu by surprise and grabbing him and throwing him to the ground below. Erigor flew down with his scythe raised, ready to tear through Natsu.

"GUM GUM PISTOL!" yelled Luffy, and his fist stretched out a distance, striking Erigor hard, knocking him aside and away from Natsu for him to recover. Natsu raced to Luffy's side.

"How–how did you do that?!" he said. "I've never seen magic like that!" Luffy chuckled while Erigor regained his bearings.

"Interesting power you got there kid," he mocked. "But let's see how you two handle the power of a tornado!" Erigor performed several gestures with his left hand and aimed his right at the two boys. Natsu recognized the move right away and snatched Luffy's arm, but it was too late. "STORM BRINGER!" And with that, a devastating tornado emerged from Erigor's hand, flying straight for the boys. They were instantly caught within it, as the wind blades tore at them, slicing at their skin before they were thrown backwards.

Erigor leapt for them, striking at Natsu with more Wind Blades, sending the young salamander to the ground. Luffy ran for Erigor, his fist stretching back for a punch, but Erigor activated his Storm Mail again, sending Luffy's punch to a halt. Luffy fliched from the pain, allowing Erigor to send him flying back. Erigor chuckled to himself and twirled his scythe, raising it to strike the fallen Natsu.

When the scythe came down, it was met, not with Natsu's body, but with a longsword instead. When Natsu came to, he found Erza standing over him, holding back Erigor.

"Erza!" he exclaimed. Erza pushed Erigor back, allowing Natsu to get back on his feet. Luffy ran back to his side as well.

"You need an extra hand with this guy?" she said nonchalantly.

Natsu smirked. "Nah, Luffy and I will take care of him easily." Erza smiled and stepped aside for them. Natsu quickly whispered a plan to Luffy and engaged Erigor.

"Here I come! FIRE DRAGON'S CLAW!" Natsu's feet went ablaze, and in a flash, he was in front of Erigor, where he kicked him high into the air. Erigor was unable to read Natsu's patterns as the salamander flew up and kicked the wind mage again, sending him hurdling through the air. "Go Luffy!"

"I'm on it!" Luffy jumped up into the air in Erigor's path. Luffy clasped his hands together, weaving his fingers with one another. "GUM GUM FINGERNET!" Luffy pulled his hands apart, creating a large fishing net with his fingers, allowing him to catch Erigor like a fish, slowing his descent. He then clasped his feet together and thrusted forward. "Now, GUM GUM SPEAR!" Luffy stabbed his feet right into his foe, propelling him straight into a house, sending it into rubble. Erigor emerged from the house battered and bruised.

"These kids are something," he muttered. Then he saw Natsu and Luffy dashing straight towards him with their fists raised to strike. Natsu's hand was ignited with flames while Luffy arm was stretching out a distance. Erigor panicked and surrounded himself with a makeshift wind energy shield and braced for impact.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"

"GUM GUM BULLET!"

The two young warriors brought their fists forward, piercing Erigor's shield completely and throwing him into the next few streets where he rolled onto the ground unconscious. The boys grinned and rubbed their fists while the remaining crew and away guild members watched from the sidelines. The Straw Hats cheered for them but the FT members were shocked by Luffy's abilities; jaws were hitting the ground everywhere.

Lucy was the first to speak, and it was a safe bet she was speaking for everyone who watched the battle. "Wh-what the hell are you?!" she practically screamed at Luffy. Luffy grinned and took hold of his cheeks, stretching them out as far as he could, which freaked out a number of the wizards.

"I ate the gum gum fruit and now I can stretch my body like rubber, but at the cost of never being able to swim again." He released his cheeks, where they slapped back in place. Some were accepting this calmly now, while others were cooing over Luffy's strange ability and the rest still in shock.

Makarov and Team Natsu went to Erigor's limp body. Makarov ruffled through his pockets and found a strange guild emblem that he did not recognize. "What guild carries that mark, master?" Gray asked with wonder.

Makarov let out a hum. "I do not know, but I'm willing to bet that they aren't friendly either." They looked back at the Straw Hats who were cheering with the rest of the guild.

"Do you think the Straw Hats might have some involvement with this unknown guild sir?" said Erza.

"I hope not."

Everyone went back to the guild hall, where Makarov sent in a report of Erigor's appearance, the guild emblem, and the Straw Hats dilemma to the Magic Council for answers. The crew understood the situation, knowing it will take some time for an answer from the council, so they agreed to stay at an inn for the night, except Franky, who went back to Hargeon to check on the Sunny.

As for what the next day will hold for both Fairy Tail and the Straw Hats, no one knows. But they have new friends to be with, so it all evens out in this strange world.

**If you have an idea for a chapter, PM me and I'll check it out. If I pick your idea to use, I'll leave an acknowledgment in your name at the end.**

**Remember to leave a review, it helps a lot, and I'll see you next time.**


	4. Erza vs Zoro, a Battle of Blades!

**Original idea by resressrs, thanks!**

**Sorry if it's been a while, but let's jump back in with the Straw Hats and Fairy Tail!**

Somewhere in Magnolia, an inn was in smoldering ruins as its residents ran in terror from the site. From within the wreckage, two men could be seen fighting each other. One was blond wearing black attacking the other with his kicks while the other had green, moss-like hair and wielded three swords.

"Come on you stupid cook!" shouted the swordsman, Zoro. "I'll chop you into pieces for that remark!" Zoro swung a sword, only to have it blocked by Sanji's kick.

Sanji doused his cigarette. "Oh yeah? Well, I'll just filet you up for dinner!" The two of them rushed at each other, but before they could land a blow, a red-headed girl knocked them down instantly.

"Will you two quit bickering like spoiled children!" yelled Nami, who was tensing up. "You just destroyed the inn!" She then pointed to Luffy, who was just standing by like an idiot. "And you! Why didn't you stop them?! You're the captain, so start acting like it!"

It was that moment when the inn's landlady came over to yell at them. She then kicked them out, never to return to her inn again. The pirate crew thought they were in a jam, but some of Fairy Tail's wizards came by with word of the destruction. Natsu invited Luffy, Brook, and Zoro to his house, Lucy took Nami and Robin to her house, Gray invited Usopp and Sanji to his house, and Erza snatched little Chopper and took him away.

Back at her house, Erza gave Chopper a tour of her house, which was mostly filled with all her armor and weapons. Chopper felt very uneasy inside the place unfortunately. At Natsu's place, Luffy, Brook, and Zoro quickly settled in. Usopp and Sanji took some time at Gray's before relaxing, but Nami and Robin made themselves at home with Lucy, all the while helping out around the house.

The next day, everyone meets back at the guild hall. The three girls sat at a table waiting for the rest to show up. Natsu, Luffy, and Brook came in arm in arm laughing with each other with Zoro striding behind them. According to Zoro, the three boys spent most of the night exchanging stories, so they got pretty excited.

"Natsu told the two of them about how he defeated some guy named Cobra; Luffy went nuts over that," Zoro told the girls. "They kept me up half the night."

"That sounds just like those two," Nami giggled. Gray, Sanji, and Usopp entered the guild hall a while later. As per Usopp's word, Sanji cooked them up an interesting dish made with some of Magnolia's spices and ingredients. Some time later, Erza and Levy came in with little Chopper locked in Erza's embrace.

"So, how was your stay with Erza last night, Chopper?" Gray asked the little reindeer.

Chopper pulled himself from Erza's grasp. "It was scary! She has weapons and armor everywhere, and she creeps me out!" Chopper shivered as Erza took a seat.

Erza let out a giggle. "It was fine. Chopper behaved well, and he was so cute to have around." Erza reached down and caressed Chopper's fur, making him jump.

"Hey Erza," started Nami. "any idea how long it will take for the Magic Council to send us an answer about our dilemma?"

"I'm not quite sure, but I'd expect a couple weeks, maybe."

That statement sunk the crew's spirit down a little. What will they do for two weeks? Well, Luffy found that answer, as he strolls out the door with Natsu, Lucy, and Happy to a job request. After about an hour, and while Erza was sharpening her sword, Zoro approaches her.

"Yo, I want to test your prowess with the sword, so how about a fight with me?" he said with a smirk. Erza paused her task to look up at Zoro.

Droy leaned over from the next table. "You really want to challenge Titania Erza? Are you mad?!"

"Maybe, but to become the greatest swordsman, I can't ignore a worthy foe when I see one, so how about it?" Zoro stretched out his hand for Erza. She stared at his hand for a moment before slapping hers into it.

"I accept your challenge," spoke Erza. "Let's meet on the southern outskirts of the city by the big tree in one hour. Master Makarov will lead us there and act as moderator." Everyone in the guild was spurred into chatter. Zoro grinned at the prospect of seeing what this girl can do.

* * *

At the designated battleground, Erza and Zoro stood opposite each other with a crowd of the guild and crew on the sidelines, Cana accepting bets on the challengers.

Erza wore her regular Heart Kreuz Armor and standard sword for the battle. She held her blade at her side, maintaining eye contact with Zoro. Zoro cracked his knuckles and tied his bandana on his head before drawing his three blades.

"You ready for me?" taunted Zoro.

Erza chuckled. "I can say the same for you."

The two warriors rushed each other with lightning speed, clashing blades with each other before breaking away. Zoro rushed forward again, striking at Erza, who blocked what she could, the hits that landed bouncing harmlessly off her armor. Erza stretched out her left hand, and a sword materializes within it. She jumped at Zoro, swinging her blades wildly, tearing up the ground beneath them as he tried blocking the strikes.

They broke away, both breathing heavily. Zoro noticed that his shoulder was cut and bleeding, Erza with a cut on her cheek. "I'm impressed," Zoro remarked. "But don't bore me just yet; I want to see what you really can do."

Erza grinned. "Very well then. Behold this! Requip!" Zoro watched with astonishment as Erza's body glowed with a blinding light for a split second; when the light cleared, Erza was wearing her Heaven's Wheel Armor and dual swords. "Like what you see?" she mocked.

Zoro was shocked, but his face turned into a grin. "Nice, show me what _that_ can do then."

Erza quickly requiped swords around her. "Dance, My Blades," she uttered. At once, the swords flew into the air and encircled her body in rapid succession. Erza gave the command, and her blades shot forward, straight for Zoro.

Zoro dodged the blades, which dug into the ground. Erza dashed forward, unleashing more blades onto Zoro, but none met their mark. Zoro drew his three swords and brought them together. "Here I go, Three Swords, Whirlwind Attack!" He dashed straight for Erza twirling his blades like a fan.

"Take this! Trinity Sword!" Erza shouted. She rushed for the swordsman for a quick attack. The two clashed blades, but neither could overpower the other. Both Zoro and Erza glared each other down, grinding their steel together. Before either warrior could break the clash, two giant hands yanked them apart, sending them to the ground. Makarov nodded to the two of them.

"The battle is over," he said. "It is a standstill; if I were to let you two continue, you've would've killed each other." The audience cheered for both combatants. Erza switched back to her Heart Kreuz Armor while Zoro sheathed his swords. They both faced each other and shook hands, smiling to one another.

"I must admit," Erza complimented. "I've never seen a fighting style quite like yours before Roronoa Zoro. Three katanas at once, it can give quite a number of opportunities in battle."

Zoro nodded. "Likewise. I'd love to see what other armor you use sometime."

Everyone headed back to the guild hall with thralls of enthusiasm. Cana returned everyone's money back. Back there, Erza and Zoro sat together sharing their previous battles and their different fighting style techniques. From another table, Nami, Levy, Robin, and Alzack sat together watching the two young warriors.

"They're getting along like a house on fire, aren'y they?" Levy added while she and Robin were hovering over one of Robin's books, "The Rainbow Mist."

"That's for sure," agreed Nami. "But I wonder how Luffy's doing with Natsu and Lucy right now?"

* * *

At the time, several miles away at a small lake, Team Natsu and Luffy were enjoying a small reward for a job well done by going fishing. Natsu and Luffy sat in one boat while Lucy and Happy led another. Lucy was humming to herself with her line drifting alongside their boat while Happy was peering into the water, his mouth hung agape at the passing fish.

"Come on, you tasty fishes," drooled Happy. "Bite on my hook so I can eat you."

"Happy, we need absolute silence or we'll scare the fish," warned Lucy.

In the boys' boat, Luffy was whistling softly waiting for his line to tug. Natsu, on the other hand, was slumped over in his seat, his face turning a shade of green. He leaned over and unloaded his digested lunch into the water, sending the boat a rocking and Luffy into the water. Luffy came up coughing and hacking for air, thrashing his arms about in an attempt to stay afloat.

"Help me!" he screamed. "I can't swim!"

Natsu sprang awake and dived in, dragging Luffy to the surface before he could drown. Lucy and Happy watched from a short distance. Natsu threw Luffy's weakened body into the boat before climbing back in, then his transportation sickness kicked in again.

When Luffy saw Natsu getting sick, he grabbed hold of him and jumped back into the water again while yelling, "He's getting sick! Let's get him into the water!" Lucy and Happy were dumbstruck at the boys' stupidity.

"You two are complete idiots!" she shouted as Natsu struggled to carry Luffy. She went to her keychain and took hold of a spirit key. "Open, gate of the water bearer, Aquarius!" Upon her command, a beautiful, royal blue mermaid with long, flowing blue hair emerged from thin air carrying an urn. She landed in the water with a splash.

Aquarius glanced over at Lucy. "Oh, it's you. What do you want?" she sneered.

Lucy growled at her. "I don't have time for this! Stir up a wave and send those two boys onto the shore!" she ordered her spirit. Instead, Aquarius only scoffed and turned away. "Hey, aren't you listening?!"

Aquarius got up in Lucy's face at that remark. "Listen you, I was just getting ready for my date with my boyfriend when you called me. I suggest you speak more politely to me if you know what's good for you. Huh?!" Lucy retracted away.

"I'm sorry, but please help those two."

"Alright, check this out!" The water spirit raised her urn high, creating a wave from the water and sent it hurdling towards the shore, carrying both Natsu's and Lucy's boat.

"No! Not us! Just them!" Lucy cried as she and Happy were thrown into the trees. After climbing down, Lucy found an unconscious Natsu and Luffy surrounded by choking, flapping fish. Aquarius swam over to meet them.

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to send you to the shore Happy," apologized Aquarius.

Lucy clenched her fists. "Are you kidding me?!" she shouted. "I said just the guys, what the hell?!"

"Whatever. Don't call on either Scorpio or I today, okay? We have a big date tonight." Aquarius rubbed her cheeks and cooed, obviously mocking Lucy's lack of a boyfriend. "Hey, I know, maybe you can double date with us sometime; oh yeah, you don't have a boyfriend."

Lucy was furious now. She took a quick glance at Natsu before turning back to her spirit. "Sounds good to me," Aquarius was confused. "I'll have you know that Natsu and I have started dating recently, so a double date would be fine. I'll ask you the details later." With that, Aquarius disappeared with a huff.

Happy flew around Lucy in hysterics. "You and Natsu are dating?! When did that happen?"

Lucy just realized what she did. "Oh crap! Why'd I say that? Oh man, what will I do?" She did not get an answer as Happy turned his attention to the washed up fish around him.

"You'll figure something out Lucy," Happy assured before sinking his teeth into a fish.

**Remember to leave a review, it helps a lot, and I'll see you next time. Stay cool readers!**

**If you have any ideas for an event, scenario, dilemma, etc. give me a PM. If I use your idea, I'll leave an acknowledgment in your name.**


	5. The Two Idiots!

**Chapter 5: The Two Idiots!**

It has only been a day since Lucy made her bone-head moment of telling Aquarius that she and Natsu are dating, and she has not been doing well. Lucy sat in her house while Nami was in the kitchen wiping the three of them up some dinner as Robin sat on the couch with Lucy reading a book.

"Aw, what am I going to do?" she cried out to no one. "I know Natsu will never agree to date me, even if just for pretend." Her face fell into her eyes. Robin continued reading while the celestial spirit Plue wandered around the sitting room.

"You could just ask him yourself, you never know what he'll say," Robin commented. "Another idea to use is to bribe him with food, it works on Luffy every time."

Nami entered the room carrying three plates of curry and rice. "I hear you loud and clear there Robin; those boys will jump headfirst into Hell if you dangle meat, swords, or a cute girl in their face." She laughed at her little joke and they dug into their meals.

After a while, a thought came to Nami. "Hey Lucy, why are you so nervous about asking Natsu this task anyway? You two are just friends right?"

Lucy spat out her drink. "What? N-No, we are only friends! That's all!" she coughed. But deep down, Lucy was thinking otherwise. _Well, he probably thinks we are, and yet..._

Nami saw the look on her face. "Ah-ha! I can read you like a book, you like Natsu, don't you?" Lucy blushed.

Just as Lucy was about to mouth off at Nami, Loke appeared in a puff of smoke looking distressed. "Lucy! I just heard from Aquarius, is it true that you're dating Natsu?! Tell me it's not true!" he wailed, grasping Lucy's shoulders.

Lucy removed his hands off her, speaking words of comfort to her spirit. "Oy, it's not true, really. See, what happened was..." Lucy went over the predicament she got herself into the previous day for the next fifteen minutes.

Loke breathed a sigh of relief when she finished. "While I'm glad to hear my dear Lucy is still available, I can't believe you let Aquarius get to you like that."

Lucy collapsed into the couch. "I know, I know. What should I do?"

Loke rubbed his chin. "I don't want you to be embarrassed, so I'll give you pick-up tips to use on Natsu," he said with a wink. Loke prattled on with Lucy for the next hour. "...And if all else fails, you can always bait and bribe Natsu with food; that always works with him," Loke finished.

Lucy gave a nervous laugh. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

"You will be fine," assured Robin.

The next day, the girls arrived at the guild hall; upon entering the doors, all the men felt their jaws hit the floor at the sight of Lucy. She was wearing a beautiful black and white dress, similar to the one she wore back when Natsu tried convincing her to help him dig up Fairy Tail's hidden treasure. She wore black flats, and her hair was adorned with a pink ribbon and tied into an offside ponytail. A bracelet was on her left wrist. Lucy pressed her hand to her lips and giggled, her sex appeal shining bright and strong in the hall.

Lucy strutted over to Natsu, who was eating at a table with Happy and Erza. Luffy and the rest of the Straw Hat guys were scattered everywhere doing their own things with other guild members. Lucy sat on the table and leaned close to Natsu, who was too focused on his meal to pay attention to her.

"Morning Natsu," cooed Lucy.

"Morning Lucy," Natsu muffled through packed cheeks. "What's new?"

Lucy slid her hand over towards Natsu's plate. "I was wondering if you would like to, well, go out on a date with me." Her face was flushed red as everyone around them exclaimed in shock.

"EH?!" Natsu, however, was unfazed, and continued eating while Erza and Happy merely stared at him and Lucy.

"Why?" Natsu asked. Lucy bent over, exposing some of her cleavage for him to see and she winked.

"Why? You know why, Natsu; I want us to become closer than friends and teammates."

Levy, who was sipping a drink with Robin nearby, spat out her sip onto the table and looked at her friend. "EH?! Lucy...and Natsu?! As lovers?!"

"Shocked, Levy?" Robin chuckled.

"Well, no, but I didn't expect either Lucy or Natsu to come out and say it like this. I've had my suspicions about them though, especially Lucy."

Natsu paused his eating and looked up at Lucy for a moment. "Will there be tons of food to eat?" he asked.

Lucy sighed. "Yes, there will be plenty of food for you. So, what do you say?" Everyone was on the edge of their seats, waiting for Natsu's answer.

Natsu gulped down a slap of meat real quick. "Alright. Can you set up a date for us then?" Everyone was shocked.

Lucy grinned. "Of course. I can hardly wait, little salamander." Lucy got up and went back home to change clothes, continuing her day like normal. Natsu, however, did not react any differently to Lucy's request; I doubt he even realized what he agreed to.

Cana sat down with Levy and Robin with a gallon sized mug of alcohol. "Fufufu, that Natsu is dim, isn't he?" she chuckled before taking a big gulp.

"I just hope their date goes alright," Levy muttered. She pulled out two books from her bag and handed them to Robin. "Here's the books you lent me, Robin." She took them back just as Sanji staggered by, moping about.

"What's wrong, Sanji?" Cana asked him. Sanji tilted his head to her, revealing the tears in his eyes.

"There is not one lady in this city who will date me. And now that idiot Natsu is going out with the beautiful Lucy Heartfilia, that worm!"

Cana drew a card portraying a curvaceous young woman from her bag. "If you're feeling lonely, I've got something that get you out of your slump." Cana waved her hand, sparking a light in the card. "Sexy Lady Card! Activate!" he threw the card, striking Sanji with it.

The beautiful girl from the card emerged from it, dressed in dazzling clothes and wearing a cute smile. Sanji's mood heightened, turning his droopy eyes into hearts as he wrapped his arms around the girl, who cooed at his embrace. "Take him out for a while and be nice okay?" Cana instructed her card girl. She nodded and the two left the guild hall.

"Wow, that was really nice of you Cana," complimented Levy as Cana sipped her mug.

"Nah, I only did that because that perverted cook was going to try hitting on me next; he was using the old oh-woe-is-me trick to make me feel sorry for him. I didn't want to waste energy busting his groin, so my card girl will do it for me." She made an evil sort of chuckle and resumed her drinking.

* * *

Out somewhere in Magnolia, Luffy was running along rooftops for whatever reason, and Chopper, Wendy, and Carla were shopping for medical supplies. Chopper demonstrated a couple medical techniques for Wendy to use to conserve her magic energy if need be, and Wendy bought herself a tanuki plush animal at a store. "Look Chopper! It looks just like you!" she giggled, setting the plush down in front of Chopper for comparison; he was not amused.

"I am a reindeer," he hissed. Wendy lifted both him and her plush in her arms and snuggled against him as Carla hovered behind her.

"I don't care, you're still cute and cuddly!" Chopper surrendered to her, knowing it was no use.

Some time later, Luffy went into a restaurant via the second floor window, much to the surprise of the diners, and ordered a couple dozen meals. He stuffed his face, ignoring the faces staring at him; clearly, this sort of thing is normal to the rubber boy. Luffy shoved slaps of meat and rolls of soft bread into his giant mouth, barely pausing for air. He even snatched two sticks of flaming shish kabob from a passing cart and stretched his mouth around them, swallowing them whole before dropping the sticks on his table.

"Bring me more!" he cried with glee, as more waiters took his orders to their chefs, who were barely keeping up with the lad. A dozen more platters of meat barely hit the table with Luffy's elastic hands leading them to his belly.

"Hm, I wonder how Natsu and I would fare in an eating contest," Luffy wondered aloud. "Actually, I wonder if Ace could beat Natsu in a fight; that'd be awesome!" A waiter came out with Luffy's bill, reveling in disgust at Luffy's poor manners and the state of the table. Luffy opened his wallet only to realize it contained Berris instead of Jewels. He smiled weakly at the waiter, who was looking stern.

"Um, uh, hehe," Luffy chuckled. "Hey, uh, send the bill to Fairy Tail! Gum-Gum Munch Munch!" Luffy's mouth stretched out and consumed the rest of his food, even some of the dishes got caught and went in. Luffy dashed away and jumped out another window, grappling himself to a building across the street and made his escape.

The Fairy Tail guild would receive a letter from the restaurant two days later, consisting of not just the food bill, but also property damage for the windows, leading to a total close to 60,000 Jewels. Makarov, upon discovering Luffy as the culprit, went into Titan form and launched the rubber man to the moon.

**Remember to leave a review, it helps a lot, and I'll see you readers next time. **

**If you have any ideas for a chapter, let me know. If I use your idea, I'll leave an acknowledgement in your name.**


End file.
